Môsieur est Jaloux
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Quand Kyoya voit Ginga avec quelqu'un d'autre...


Me revoilà pour de nouvelles couneries n.n !

Je me demande quand je me mettrais à écrire quelque chose de sérieux, peut-être un jour…Qui sait…

M'enfin je m'éloigne du sujet (ou pas…), si vous êtes là c'est pour lire la fic non ? Allons bon je vous laisse lire en paix !

Titre : Môsieur est Jaloux.

Auteur (débile) : Nataku Makuraka.

Rating : T.

Pairing : Du Kyoya x Ginga.

Genre : Humour/Romance.

Disclaimer : Vous allez pas me croire mais Metal Fight Beyblade ne m'appartient pas, ahurissant non ?

Bonne lecture !

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans la rue les mains dans les poches, Kyoya pensait à sa vie, à tout ce qu'il avait traversé jusque là, de son enfance pénible à sa vie dans la rue, sa rencontre avec Ginga…

Tiens parlons-en de ce Ginga, ce surexcité raffolant de hamburgers trois étages avec frites et champion en titre de Beyblade, maître de la légendaire Galaxy Pegasus avait par on ne sait quel miracle réussi à ravir son cœur qui était jusqu'alors emprisonné dans une chambre de glace impénétrable (1), quoique pas si impénétrable que ça vu qu'il l'avait percé et prit possession de son organe vital (bon on sait que c'est pas possible physiquement parlant mais bon). Car oui, vous avez bien lu, le Grand Kyoya Tategami était amoureux de ce cher Ginga Hagane. Incroyable me direz-vous, mais la série le prouve bel et bien, vous n'avez qu'à regarder et ça vous sautera aux yeux !

Bref, en attendant il marchait dans la rue, et comme s'il ne se passe rien l'histoire ne serait pas intéressante et que je ne suis pas assez folle pour poster quelque chose que je sais nulle, vous aurez deviné qu'il va se passer quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien vous avez deviné juste puisqu'alors qu'il sortait de ses pensées son regard se détourna inconsciemment et totalement indépendamment de sa volonté vers un petit café ou il vit…HORREUR ! De l'autre coté de la route, sur le trottoir en face symétriquement parallèle et jumeau de celui sur lequel il avait les pieds, Ginga était en train de discuter avec un jeune homme, bien sûr vu comme ça cela peut paraitre légèrement disproportionné, mais vous ne connaissez pas Kyoya Tategami, car Kyoya était incroyablement jaloux et possessif, et en plus il ne le connaissait même pas ! Il traversa la route séparant les deux trottoirs symétriquement parallèles et jumeaux, parce que oui je tiens à le préciser, pour ne pas le confondre à un carrefour ou encore à une route mal faite avec des dos-d'âne tous les dix mètres et des trottoirs en zig-zag, nous sommes au japon dans cette histoire ! Et vous connaissez les japonais et leur manie du parfais…

Donc il traversa la rue et s'approcha doucement, il put alors voir à quoi ressemblait le « jeune homme » pour ne pas dire « connard d'enfoiré de trou du cul qui ose s'approché de mon p'tit copain » comme l'avait si gentiment proposé Kyoya lors de la rédaction de ce texte, et ne se priva pas de le reluquer pour trouver un quelconque détail qui aurait pu prouver qu'il s'était préparé à un rendez-vous galant ou qu'il cherchait à séduire Ginga (malin le Kyoya !).

Le jeune homme « piqueur de mecs » comme le surnommait affectueusement notre matou vert (oui je suis suicidaire, un problème ?) avait des cheveux couleur crème avec des semblants d'éclairs sur le coté, la peau très légèrement halée et de jolis yeux verts, il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche avec une veste couleur écrevisse ouverte pardessus, il avait l'air plutôt sympathique, du moins pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas des envies de meurtre et une certaine rage envers lui qui n'avait peut-être même pas lieu d'être, bien entendu. Il n'avait pas de porte-lanceur à sa ceinture, ce qui prouvait qu'il ne jouait pas du Beyblade et donc ça faisait une raison de moins pour qu'il parle à Ginga avec une telle… « Familiarité »…

A l'intérieur de lui Kyoya bouillonnait, mais pas de la même façon que quant il avait Ginga dans ses bras et que celui-ci s'amusait à lui faire des bisous un peu partout…Plutôt de rage en fait. Et pour vous prouver à quel point il était enragé (c'est le cas de le dire !) qu'il s'approcha et se planta pile devant les deux garçons :

« Hum, hum… »

« Ah tiens ! Kyoya j'te présente Shinobu (2) ! On s'est rencontrés au gymnase ! »

Et en plus il osait le regarder dans les yeux ! C'était de la folie pure ma parole ! Oui je sais c'est moi qui écrit donc je suis au courant de tout mais faux ! Y a des trucs que je contrôle (hélas) pas ! (Kyoya : personne n'y crois à tes conneries !) Bref. Je disait donc qu'il devait être complètement fou pour faire une chose pareille ! Tant est si bien que Ginga continua les présentations sans faire attention au regard de mort que lançait Kyoya au jeune homme :

« Shinobu j'te présente Kyoya, mon p'tit ami ! »

Quand même, il prenait la peine de préciser, car oui, Ginga n'aimait pas dire qu'ils étaient ensemble à n'importe qui, il prenait d'abord la peine de bien le connaitre et être sûr qu'il n'était pas homophobe. Attend une seconde, ça veut dire qu'il le connait bien ? Putain de merde il le connait depuis longtemps et il le lui avait même pas dit !

Kyoya se sentait trahi, son cœur se fissurait de plus en plus à chaque seconde (ouh lala ça vire au drame faut que je fasse quelque chose !), il prit violemment le poigné de son compagnon et le tira un peu plus loin pour « parler » :

« Tu peux m'dire c'est qui ce mec ? »

« J'viens d'te l'dire Kyoya ! C'est Shinobu ! »

« Arrête tu vois très bien c'que j'veux dire ! Il a pas de porte-lanceur à sa ceinture et/ »

« T'es jaloux ? »

Le roux le regardait d'un œil mi-étonné mi-amusé, en voyant le vert rougir furieusement et begayer un « N…Non…P…Pas du tout ! » il prit la peine de lu préciser un détail :

« Il a son lanceur dans la poche intérieur de sa veste ».

Et Kyoya se senti soudain bête (si, si c'est possible !), puis une idée plus saugrenue encore lui vint en tête :

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

Et Ginga rit au nez de son petit ami qui avait vraiment une tête de con à ce moment là.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? »

« T'as imaginé tout ça juste en nous voyant ? »

Devant le mutisme persistant du maitre de Léone, le roux lui dévoila tout :

« En fait Shinobu organise un tournoi local et il voulait me demander si j'aimerais y participer, et pis on a sympathisés, c'est aussi un bon ami de Benkei tu sais ! Masamune aussi le connais pas mal ! C'est pour ça que j'ai pas eut peur de lui dire qu'on sortait ensemble. T'es rassuré ? »

Et tout ce que Kyoya trouva à faire fut de prendre son chéri dans les bras et de l'embrasser amoureusement.

« Me refais plus jamais un coup pareil… »

« Promis. »

Ils restèrent dans la rue, comme ça, à se calîner, mais c'était sans compter sur ce Shinobu, cause de tout le bordel intérieur de Kyoya, pour casser l'embiance :

« Excusez-moi mais… »

Il ne put malheureusement pas finir sa phrase…

Interrompre Kyoya dans une de ses entreprises est une chose risquée, très risquée…

(1) applaudissez-moi s'il vous plais, j'ai mit un quart d'heure à écrire ça ! (mdr je déconne !)

(2) J'ai empreinté ce perso de la nouvelle saison de Beyblade Metal qui s'appelle Zero G (mal foutu hein ? J'ai même pas encore vue la saison 3 que déjà je vais chercher ailleurs !). Je signale également que cette saison vient tout juste de sortir et qu'elle n'a même pas encore de page Wikipédia, donc c'est normal que vous connaissiez pas et faites pas de crise en vous disant « Putaiiiiin comment ch'ui pas au courant ! » d'accord ?

Et vala ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Kyoya : que des conneries, comme d'habitude !

Na-chan : quoi ça t'a pas plu que le mignon Shinobu fasse « ami-ami » avec Ginga ?

Kyoya : Mrf…

Bon bah je vous dis à une prochaine fois, en ce moment je suis inspirée donc je pense que vous aurez bientôt droit à un autre de mes délires dans pas très longtemps ! Et laissez des reviews s'il vous plait ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des avis sur ce qu'on fait !

Sur ce, Ja ne !


End file.
